The only exception
by A.J. Jasso
Summary: One shot Elsanna(que borre accidentalmente y vuelvo a publicar)inspirado en la cancion "The only exception"


ANTES QUE NADA LA HISTORIA DE FROZEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN,SON PROPIEDAD DE DISNEY Y LA CANCION "THE ONLY EXCEPTION" ES PROPIEDAD DEL GRUPO PARAMORE.

Cuando era joven Elsa se habia visto llorar por horas maldiciendo su hermosa y peligrosa magia al viento obligandose a mantenerse alejada de Anna ,su hermana y unica amiga, solo para protegerla de ella aunque eso rompia su propio corazon...mas porque era muy dificil alejarse mientras veia como Anna trataba de arreglar todo (imaginando que todo era su culpa) intentando acercarse a ella mientras sus padres juraban que Anna la perdonaria cuando por fin controlara su magia y le explicara lo sucedido pero Elsa nunca dejaria de recordar aquel accidente,mas al ver el mechon blanco de Anna asi que conforme pasaban los dias Elsa prometío que nunca abriria su corazon y que jamas cantaria al amor,Si este no existia y mucho menos lo entendia.

Todo empeoro para Elsa cuando fallecieron sus padres y no pudo estar cerca de Anna... en ese momento cuando mas se necesitaba una a la otra... incluso cuando la misma Anna fue a buscarla a su habitacion despues del funeral pidiendole con mucho dolor que abriera la puerta y la dejara entrar,que ya solo se tenian una a la otra... al oirla asi Elsa penso seriamente en abrir su puerta porque en verdad y sin saberlo ella mas que nunca necesitaba un abrazo de Anna en ese momento... pero se detuvo porque mas su magia se habia salido de control y por mas que le doliera tenia que ser fuerte y proteger a Anna ante todo,ella era lo mas importante para Elsa y no queria ponerla en ningun peligro a causa de esto...lo unico que pudo hacer fue sentarse en el suelo delante de su puerta y llorar toda su frustacion,culpa y sobre todo el dolor que aumentaba,junto con la nieve que ya habia en su habitacion, al oir tambien a Anna llorando al otro lado de la puerta.  
-Lo siento Anna...si quiero hacer un muñeco pero no puedo...en serio lo siento,lo siento mucho-era lo unico que podia decir en voz muy baja en medio de su llanto.

Pero todo cambio 3 años despues cuando Elsa cumplio los 21 años y por fin se convirtio en Reina de Arendelle provacando gran emocion en todo el reino,sobre todo en Anna pero nadie se esperaba que en medio de la fiesta de coronacion de Elsa esta mostrara sus poderes helados a causa de la molestia que le causo la noticia del compromiso apresurado de Anna con el detestable(para Elsa) Principe Hans de las Islas del Sur ocasionando que Elsa tuviera que huir del Reino de Arendelle y que apartir de ahi todo se volviera una gran aventura donde hubo desde inviernos eternos,un lindo muñeco de nieve,un gigante de nieve,un hombre reno y sobre todo magia pero tambien el otro gran dolor para Elsa...el sacrificio de Anna para salvarla a toda costa de Hans (que en ese momento habia mostrado lo verdaderamente ruin que era)...ese sacrificio le enseño lo que desde antes tiempo habia olvidado o no habia podido entender:el amor.

En ese momento Elsa entendio que habia estado equivocada... que todo ese tiempo en algun lugar profundo de su alma ella habia creido saber que quiza el amor nunca dura y aveces tenia que encontrar otros caminos haciendo que mantuviera una cara seria y fria siempre, al fin y al cabo ella siempre habia vivido asi...cuidada,distanciada,alejada...y aunque hasta ahora se habia jurado a ella misma que estaba contenta con la soledad y que ninguna compañia merecia el riesgo, tan pronto Anna entro a su vida se convirtio en la unica excepcion a todo eso,ella simplemente le habia enseñado lo que era el amor.

Pasaron muchos meses y Anna le enseñaba mas lo que era el amor a Elsa simplemente pasando mucho tiempo con ella,conversando,haciendola sonreir y reir cosa que hacia muy feliz a ambas pero que tambien les daba miedo porque poco a poco se daba cuenta que se empezaban a ver de otra manera,no como hermanas si no como algo mas... incluso muchas veces la misma Elsa habia tenido muchos celos de Kristoff y aunque una confundida siempre le dijiera que solo era su amigo nunca podia evitarlos y mucho menos podia evitar que estos no fueran evidentes...hasta que un dia Anna enfrento a Elsa por estos obligando que esta mostrara sus sentimientos entre lagrimas.

-Yo...Te amo Anna,te amo...lo siento... yo no queria pero...se que es raro incluso puedes odiarme si quieres incluso alejarte de mi...yo te entenderia...-empezo a decir Elsa entre lagrimas sintiendose como lo peor del mundo por esos sentimientos y con un gran dolor en su corazon al pensar que podia perder a Anna,la unica persona que le importaba, para siempre.

Sin decir Anna tomo y le apreto levemente la mano a Elsa,un apreton que la trajo a la realidad.

-Pero yo no me ire,no despues de esto...-le empezo a decir dulcemente Anna mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas con su mano libre-no te quiero deja ir nunca mas,Elsa,porque yo tambien te amo...

Ante eso Elsa se quedo totalmente confundida y sorprendida pensando que habia escuchado mal o que estaba soñando.

-Anna...pero...y Kristoff?

-Anna respiro para tomar paciencia y contener una sonrisa,porque no creia despues todo a Elsa le preocupaba Kristoff-Elsa ya te dije...Kristoff es solo mi amigo y creeme..-le dijo mirandola directo a los ojos esperando que viera todo la sinceridad y el amor que le tenia-lo que siento por ti no se compara con lo que siento por el...a el lo quiero,si, como se quiere a un amigo...pero a ti te amo Elsa en serio te amo... por favor dime me crees.

-Otras lagrimas,pero ahora de felicidad, empezaron a salir de los ojos Elsa- Anna te creo...pero que me digas eso,a mi... parece un sueño,un hermoso sueno.

-Anna sonrio-Entonces dejame mostrarte que esto no es un sueño-dijo tomando suavemente el rostro confundido de Elsa para darle un tierno y suave beso en los labios.

Elsa ya no queria saber si todo era un sueño,sabia que era realidad y que ahora su camino estaba junto a Anna,ella era y siempre habia sido la unica excepcion en todo lo malo que le habia pasado en su vida y ahora mas que nunca iba y deseaba ser feliz a su lado.

FIN.


End file.
